Eternal Love
by Twilight Fan 101-101
Summary: The story of Lily and James starting from Fifth Year Lake incident. Please read and review. I do not own this.


ETERNAL LOVE

Hi, this is my first fic ,I would like to state a few things first :Lily and James are already dating ,There will be NO Peter (Too hard to write dialogues for him) or Voldemort . This is sort of AU like that I think it's high think it's high time that Lily and James got to be teenagers and enjoy love life there's also a small fact that the story will be spanning from AFTER the lake incident with Snape to the end of seventh year (hopefully).

FIFTH YEAR

LILY POV

Lily Evans was storming away after that 'arrogant pighead' publicly humiliated Severus and Severus had called her that utterly filthy word. ...

I can't handle it anymore if he refuses to do the right thing then I WILL say goodbye. I was going to meet Sev outside the common room after Mary told me that he was threatening to sleep there if I didn't come out.

"What do you want Severus ?" I tried to put as much ice into my voice as possible and to my satisfaction I saw him cringe I looked him in the eye with my head held high I said "either say what you cam here to say or leave "

"Lily" he began "I honestly didn't mean –

"Didn't mean what Severus ? You call the rest of my friends a mudblood, why should Ibe any different ? Did it just slip out Severus ? " I cut him off lacing my words with icy sarcasm deciding that I didn't want to cause a scene infront of the portrait I lead him into a deserted corridor out of earshot of anyone .

"Lily, It truly did just slip out you know I would never hurt you like Potter and the rest of those vile marauders " Severus said as soon as I stopped

"But you are hurting me Severus "I decided to let the part about the marauders slip "This company you keep ?Mulciber,Avery,Malfoy and the whole lot of them ? "

"Not all of them are horrible the whole thing with McDonald was just a joke a prank of sorts you could say "Severus said lightly.

"A PRANK YOU CALL THAT A PRANK ? "I roared and then closed my eyes taking a few deep breaths to TRY to calm myself it sort of worked. I suppose.

"Yes Lily a prank you don't worry when those Marauders prank us left right and center " Severus was trying hard to keep his composure I could see that and I respected that but his next word set me off.

"Lily" Severus continued softly " I just want you safe I've seen how that prat Potter look at you don't fall for him he's just after you for the thrill of the chase-"

His next words were cut short when we heard a slight crash perhaps the suit of armour it sounded far away

"See ?" Severus continued "Thats probably them now causing more mayhem anyway Potter's probably behind everything I've seen the way he looks at you It's just for the thrill of the chase he'll dump you as soon as he gets you I won't let you Lils "

"LET me YOU won't let ME and don't even get me started on the 'Lils' you know I hate being called that Severus and as for Potter I know he's annoying and ... and such but none of their pranks have caused you any permanent harm have they ? not that I am a fan of their pranks but still"

Severus raised his eyebrows a little probably noticing my stuttering insults I usually don't do that. Ah well.

"Lily you can't be falling for that prat ! " Severus exclaimed

"Of course I'm not ! " I said indignantly "Let's get to the problem at hand Severus and it's NOT the Marauders it's our friendship I'm sorry Severus but I can't be friends with someone like who you've become and are becoming you've changed Sev you aren't my old best friend anymore I hardly recognise you now."

"Lily" Severus whispered "Please don't do this I – I can change Lils

"No!" I said " I've heard this before Severus I believed that you'd change no matter how many times my friends tried convincing me otherwise but I suppose they were right all along i was just denying the truth to myself .Goodbye Severus "

"Lily , please" Severus began but stopped once he saw the look on my face he stopped and said "Goodbye Lily"

I watched as he turned and walked away and out of my life. I slowly slid down and leaned against the cold hard castle walls tears silently making their way down my face that was when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pressed me against his warm figure.

"Shh shh don't cry love I'm so sorry I'll even apologise to him if you want"

I didn't say anything I just let him hold me while I cried until my tears were over and I felt the sadness creeping away from me leaving in me only love for this person holding me tight in his arms.

I turned to face him his arms still around me and gave him a genuine smile and a brief kiss on the lips

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. I just accepted the fact that Severus won't be in life, I suppose I was just denying the truth of what even I knew would happen all along."

"Good" said he "because happiness suits you more than sadness love. Lils when you said you aren't falling for me... did you mean it ?"

I noticed that he was crestfallen at that. Stupid boy! How could he even fathom that I wasn't already head over heels in love with him already ?

"No James " I said looking him in the eye "I am not falling in love with you "

The pained expression in his eyes broke my heart so I hurried to finish my sentence before he was lost from my life. I had already noticed that the arms holding me to him had stated loosening already.

"Wait ,James let me finish" I begged him and continued looking straight into his hazel eyes that I always got lost in "James I told Severus that I am not Going to fall for you because that would be lie. Want to know why ? Because I have ALREADY fallen head over heels in love with you I don't think it's possible for anyone else to love you more thoroughly than I do the Promise Ring on my finger is just another MATERIAL proof that I truly belong to you."

I saw him looking at me the happiness sectored in his eyes again

"I love you Lily Evans" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine

"I love you James Potter" I whispered to him

He turned me around and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me until I couldn't breathe anymore. He then took my finger and kissed the Promise Ring he had given me on Valentine's Day.

I noticed that he had started kissing my neck now he was going to leave me covered in hickeys sooner or later.

"James " I moaned " If you don't stop you're gonna leave me covered in love bites "

"Good" he said still continuing his previous actions "Then everyone will know that you are mine and ONLY mine "

"Oh James" I said " you don't have to MARK me I am yours and yours alone anyway I thought we had that established when we first..."

"Hmm... I know baby I know" He had stopped and was leaning over me now obviously wanting to talk about something

"You're spending the last month of the holidays at my house right ? Your parents okayed it and now I get you all to myself, just the two of us in the house, all alone..." he said smirking at me.

"I really don't think that we'll be alone there's your mom dad Sirius and maybe even Remus..." I trailed off thoughtfully teasing him a little.

" That really won't be a problem my love because your room is next to mine and we are the only ones on that floor AND it's sound proofed AND let's not forget the door connecting both of our rooms either," he said

"How could I possibly forget you're lucky that you have my parents completely charmed" I said.

I was having trouble breathing because while he said all this he was adorning my face and neck with butterfly kisses.

"I am quite the charmer aren't I Lily my love ?" He asked whilst moving his hands beneath my shirt .

"O-Of course you are dear " I said and decided to bestow upon him the same courtesy he had shown me and traced his muscles with my hand.

He held me flush against his body and kissed me

"Lils" he groaned " do you know how hard it is to not take you right here right now when you look like this ?"

I smirked at him "Well why don't you ? or would you like to move to a more comfortable location like The Room , we've used it plenty of times before when stuff like this happened remember ?"

"Of course my Love it was where we had our first time, where you gave me what was yours and only yours to give , where we snuck off to numerous times after every huge argument..." He trailed off smirking

"Lets not forget the fact that we shagged there like crazy after you won the Quidditch cup, and where you gave me the Promise Ring so many good memories ,Hey can we have the same bed as the time when we first made love tonight ? " I asked

" Yes! We need relief after the exams and after the err... the Lake Incident " He said as he carried me bridal style up into his arms and disillusioned us.

SNAPE POV

I walked away from Lily as I turned to look at her I saw that she was leaning against the castle wall tears streaming down her face that's when I decided to disillusion myself and then walked towards Lily and stood infront of her invisible I saw then that she was in the arms of another person definitely a male.

Shh shh don't cry love I'm so sorry I'll even apologise to him if you want" He said to her

'What does he have to apologise to me for ?'

I watched as Lily cried and slowly the tears stopped she turned to face him and gave him a genuine smile and a brief kiss my shock at this was profound

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. I just accepted the fact that Severus won't be in life, I suppose I was just denying the truth of what even I knew would happen all along." She said

I could not believe that this was happening how could she ?

"Good" said he "because happiness suits you more than sadness love"

That voice as I failed to recognise it before was that of my foe James Potter. It couldn't be Lily wouldn't fall for him she had promised ! my doubts were answered soon after.

Lils when you said you aren't falling for me... did you mean it ?" he asked

'Yes Lily answer the boy I beg of you'

" No James " she said looking him in the eye "I am not falling in love with you "

'YES ! I knew that Lily wouldn't be so dumb as to fall foe Potter !'

"Wait ,James let me finish...James I told Severus that I am not Going to fall for you because that would be lie. Want to know why ? Because I have ALREADY fallen head over heels in love with you I don't think it's possible for anyone else to love you more thoroughly than I do the Promise Ring on my finger is just another MATERIAL proof that I truly belong to you."She said

'WHAT? No this cannot be happening to me No No!'

"I love you Lily Evans"

"I love you James Potter"

That was when my world crashed down around me i could not believe that Lily would do this to me to herself.

Potter turned her around and kissed her then took her fingers and kissed her ring

"James " she moaned " If you don't stop you're gonna leave me covered in love bites "

I could not believe this I remember seeing love bites on Lily once. She simply pulled her collar up and changed the subject I let it go then, if only...

"Good" he said still continuing his previous actions "Then everyone will know that you are mine and ONLY mine "

I rejoiced that Potter had made way for his own demise if there was one thing I knew about Lily it was the fact that she hated being talked of like she was aposession which was exactly what Potter ws doing right now.

"Oh James" I said " you don't have to MARK me I am yours and yours alone anyway I thought we had that established when we first..."

"Hmm... I know baby I know" He had stopped and was leaning over me now obviously wanting to talk about something

'No this is not the Lily Evans I knew this is not my best friend yet ...she is...

"You're spending the last month of the holidays at my house right ? Your parents okayed it and now I get you all to myself, just the two of us in the house, all alone..." he said

I could not believe my ears at this

"I really don't think that we'll be alone there's your mom dad Sirius and maybe even Remus..." I She said

'Why Lily ? I thought you understood that Potter was bad news'

" That really won't be a problem my love because your room is next to mine and we are the only ones on that floor AND it's sound proofed AND let's not forget the door connecting both of our rooms either," he said

'This is just wrong Please don't let him have...I swear if he puts one finger on her I will kill him. But would Lily really object to him doing that ?'

How could I possibly forget you're lucky that you have my parents completely charmed" she said.

"He has met her parents ? Even I haven't met them and I'm supposed to be her best friend!'

He was showering her face and neck with kisses.

"I am quite the charmer aren't I Lily my love ?" He asked whilst moving his hands beneath her shirt .

"O-Of course you are dear "Lily said and move her hands beneath his shirt

'This cannot be happening what has happened to my sweet ,innocent Lily Evans ?'(A/N:She grew up and found true love Duh Snivellous! Sorry moving on to the story NOW ...)

He held her against his body and kissed her

"Lils" he groaned " do you know how hard it is to not take you right here right now when you look like this ?"

'Why that perverted little...'

She said to him "Well why don't you ? or would you like to move to a more comfortable location like The Room , we've used it plenty of times before when stuff like this happened remember ?"

"Of course my Love it was where we had our first time, where you gave me what was yours and only yours to give , where we snuck off to numerous times after every huge argument..." He trailed off smirking

"Lets not forget the fact that we shagged there like crazy after you won the Quidditch cup, and where you gave me the Promise Ring so many good memories ,Hey can we have the same bed as the time when we first made love tonight ? " I asked

That's how she got the ring I remember now...

**** FLASHBACK****

" Hey Lily " I called as I caught up with Lily " Are we still going to the library and a walk like always tomorrow on Valentines Day?"

"Oh, er um you see..I I said I'd help some first years with some work and I have some work to catch up on and I might go clothes shopping later so you see You probably won't see me at all tomorrow Sev maybe not even during meal times" I noticed that she was blushing slightly

"Lily Evans " I said " Do you have a date tomorrow ?"

"Of course not Severus!" She huffed she gave me a small smile and walked off toward the Gryffindor Tower.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

She's worn that ring ever since then she told me it was just a gift when I asked she's never taken that ring off after that day either.

" Yes! We need relief after the exams and after the err... the Lake Incident " He said as he carried her bridal style up into his arms and disillusioned them.

I walked away to the Slytherin common room then with a heavy heart and thinking of possible cures for love potions and how to handle black mail...

JAMES POV

I carried Lily to The Room Of Requirement and laid her on the bed

"I love you Lily" I whispered in her ear

"I love you James " she whispered back to me

Sometime in the night we fell asleep exhausted with her snuggled up against my body and our arms wrapped around each other content in each others company filled with love for each other.

A/N : Please review I can only continue writing if you review. Criticism of any kind welcomed tell me if you don't like it either.

R

E REVIEW PLEASE...

V

I

E

W...


End file.
